powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 30: Shellshocked, Part 1
Art 30: Shellshocked, Part 1 is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat, and the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. Its the debut of Sky Reign Plot The rangers sit and mope around with the kidnapping of Ken at hand. Alyssa is especially distraught. Andy is angry and punches a wall. Hector curses Varla as Kevin wonders why the Dailok want Ken in the first place. No Ken and Nightfang reviving soon is a bad combo. Matt asks Sauske about what the Dailok might want with Ken, and reveals to them a dark secret. The Ocean Crystal was one of two crystals that Sauske and the Legendary Ninjas used to seal Dailok in it. That is the reason Nue was fighting for it with Hanzo. Hanzo appears and explains that the Ocean Crystal therefore is cursed with the spirits of Dailok Warriors. Ken's Ninja Star is the ocean crystal, so it makes sense for Varla to target Ken. Alyssa reminds the team that they need to save Ken, and they ask Sauske to help. Sauske tells them that they can't let the Dailok find the second crystal, the Sky Crystal. When they come looking for it they can use that opportunity to find Ken. When he describes what it looks like, Hector remembers that Jack Turtle's crystal is the same shape. The team rolls out. On their way they find Noelle, and sk her to help because she has the Fire Star in her, and that they will need to get Jack Scorch, powered up debriefs Scourge and the Senate of his plan. Scourge reveals the two Crystals and decides that finding them will have enough sealed Dailok energy to create a body for Nightfang, as he is only a tempory vessal for Nightfangs spirit. He's going to give the rangers an ultimatum: Kill Scorch, and release Nightfang to the world. Don't kill Scorch, and his Nightfang-like powers will destroy the world. Scourge smirks and claims it is a great plan, and Varla realizes why Scorch was calm after every failed plan: they all served their purpose to get them to have enough fear energy to resurrect Nightfang in one manner or another. They have to kidnap Jack Turtle. The Senate Team is deployed When the rangers find Jack, they find him paranoid and scared, He claims he keeps turning into a turtle back and forth. Hector makes light of the situation, but he magically turns into the turtle and back. Sauske is surprised and walks up to him. Sauske tells Jack that the Sky Crystal held the spirit of a Heavenly Turtle Phoenix, the Sky Reign, and Jack is his human avatar. Matt and the other find his story fake and dumb, but Sauske insists its true. Alyssa takes the story for truth though, and they try to get answers about him. they try to get him to stay strong. Jack tries to remember his past life and after a long while, Sky Reign reawakens. Sky Reign reveals to the rangers that combining their powers will be the only way to defeat Scorch. Surprised at the name SCORCH, Kevin questions why is it Scorch. Sky Reign states that Scorch is the highest ranking Dailok alive, therefore they cant overstep they stay. Defeating Scorch means they will get strong enough to beat the Dailok. he then however, states "But it makes no difference, The war is pointless and will only bring pain! Pain that will show itself turly under one, one who will destroy the world!" Alyssa asks what does this mean, but Sky Reign replies "You'll find out in due time!" Who is this "one" When they ask how to do so, Sky Reign dissapears, and Jack Turtle returns. Matt is dissapointed they can't find Ken. The Dailok Senate however find Jack, and the rangers are face to face with their clones. Matt makes himself clear :Give Ken back or face defeat. Varla makes herself clear: No. Andy stares down Northern Face, and Hector calls out Western Face. Southern Face challenges Kevin while Eastern Face lusts for battle with Alyssa. Noelle takes Jack and runs. The two teams walk closer while the rangers morph. When they fight they have a brutal battle and beat each othe rbad. Andy strike Northern Face, while Southern Face pins Kevin down. Hector kicks Western Face and Alyssa wrestles with Eastern Face. Matt and Varla fight again and are evenly match. Matt commands to give Ken back to them, while Varla states never. The rangers fighting for Ken gain insane strength and slash their clones away Matt pushes back Varla. The 4 clones combine into Four Head and does push around the rangers back a little bit, but is eventually overwheled. The four rangers charge their Ultra Arrows, and Matt charges his saber. They fire and Matt slashes creating a very powerful blast destroying Four Head. Only problem, the Senate regenerates more powerful everytime they are killed. The Rangers summon the Fusion Heat Megazord and fight Four Head, but are too weak. Using his Fire Mode, Matt summons the Samurai Heat Megazord and they combine into the Shogun Heat Megazord, but Four Head has no trouble defeating that too. Seeing the Rangers down, Scorch decides to Make his entrance zord-sized. He declares to doom of the rangers. However he plays weak and pretends to look to lose. Matt takes advantage and begins to start the finisher, but Scorch states the Ultimatum . This puts the rangers in a tough spot. They contemplate the issue, and wonder if this is what Sky Reign was aluding to. Eventually they are gridlocked. Scorch and Four Head begin to attack the Shogun Heat Megazord. The rangers fight back though, but lose easily. Scorch devastates the zords and they are down to human size. Scorch and Four Head destroy the citiy and Scorch declares his victory. As Noelle and Jack escape Scourge finds them and kidnapps Jack and Noelle. The entire city is ravaged by the two Dailok. As Varla wakes up she sees the civilian casualties and begins to feel weird. She sees human suffering and feels for themeven though she is a Dailok. A little girl is trapped under rubble and asks for Varla's help, but the Dailok conditioning makes her reluctant to help her. She really wants to help but because the girl is human, she must be destroyed. The little girl pleads and cries, tearing Varla up inside as she tears up. The building colapses, but Varla jumps in to save her. Why though? Regardless, Scorch is winning and the Earth is suffering, pluss Nightfang is coming. Can Matt and the other save the day or is it game over? Debuts -Sky Reign Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode